


You're my little light in the middle of the dark night

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: After a discussion, Cristiano's house had a Blackout and Lionel and Cristiano had to find a light to see something.Written to the Sixth day of Cressi Week.





	You're my little light in the middle of the dark night

A strong and stormy rain was falling in the outside part of Lionel's house, it looked like an endless torment.  
The dark sky would be full of stars in that night if wasn't the rain.  
Maybe the sound that the thunder were making as not loud enough to make the discussion between Lionel and Cristiano stop for a while.  
"You shouldn't spend more time with Neymar than me, I'm your damn boyfriend, Lionel!" Cristiano argued angrily organising some clothes in his backpack.  
"He's almost a fucking child, asshole!" Lionel replied while taking a few clothes from Cristiano's hand. "I would never trade you for somebody else, Cristiano." Lionel explained while looking at the taller one with a sweet smile.  
"Didn't you already done it?" Cristiano asked ironically.  
"No, Cristiano, I had never been with another man but you." Lionel replied while smiling. "You're the only one I love." Lionel explained while pressing his hands around Cristiano's waist.  
"Don't lie to me, Lionel." Cristiano asked serious.  
"I'm not." Lionel replied. "Try to think about what are you accusing me for. You know I'm too emotionally stuck with you to do this." Lionel asked while looking directly to Cristiano's eyes.  
"I..." Cristiano hasn't enough courage to say what he wanted. He got frozen in the shame he was feeling.   
"I'm sorry for being late, It was an emergency." Lionel explained.  
"I were a complete asshole, I'm sorry, Leo." Cristiano asked while looking at Lionel.

__________________

Lionel was lied down in the sofa, "watching" TV, in a not very interesting program. But he wasn't even really watching, his mind was reminding him lots and lots of times about his discussion with Cristiano earlier. Something about it was bugging him.  
Maybe that thing was the fact that Cristiano was too much quiet, or because he didn't even looked at leo in the last three hours or just the fact that Cristiano was looking extremely normal, too much normal.  
And yes, Cristiano didn't was really sorry by being jealous with Lionel. He was now more suspicious about Lionel getting in home late, with the excuse that Neymar was needing his help.  
Lionel and Cristiano felled asleep moments before all the lights in the house turn off sudently.

________________

Was already getting night when Lionel woke up.  
"Fuck!" Lionel cursed while looking to the darkness. "Cris, where are you?" Lionel asked searching for his cellphone.  
"Here." Cristiano replied not very away.  
"You're with your phone?" Lionel asked looking to the direction where Cristiano's voice came from.  
"Yes, but my battery is dead." Cristiano replied. "Didn't you brought some candles to that romantic dinner last month?" Cristiano asked while walking searching for Lionel.  
"It's in the kitchen!" Lionel replied while following Cristiano's voice.  
"Leo!" Cristiano exclaimed relieved when their hand finally touched.  
"Cris!" Lionel exclaimed happily while hugging the taller one.  
"Leo, we're next to the kitchen?" Cristiano asked trying to see something in the middle of the darkness.  
"Probably." Lionel replied moving away from Cristiano's chest. "Just don't release my hand." Lionel asked looking in Cristiano's direction.  
"Why would I release the person I love?" Cristiano asked smiling to Leo.  
"I would kiss you now, but I can't see your lips." Lionel laughed while starting walking in the darkness.  
"Kiss me later, then." Cristiano laughed while following Lionel.  
"Ok, I think we're here." Lionel commented while using his arms to try finding something.  
"I founded the gabinet!" Cristiano smiled.  
"Great, search for a box of candles, I've brought a bit." Lionel asked while helping Cristiano to search.  
"I found something, looks like a lighter!" Cristiano exclaimed, making the object in his hands start a flame.  
"And I found the candles in this part." Lionel commented happy. "Oh my fucking God, I really brought thirty two boxes?" Lionel asked laughing, looking at the place, it was full of boxes.  
"Well, we can use it now." Cristiano laughed while picking one of the boxes and opening.  
"Turn that candles on, I'll get a plate for it." Lionel smiled moving away of Cristiano.  
Cristiano turned three candles on and using the plate to keep the hot wax.  
"Much better, I can, at least, see your pretty face now." Cristiano smiled to the man in his front.  
Lionel approached their faces, kissing Cristiano lips for some moments.  
"I owed you a kiss." Lionel explained smiling when he broke the kiss.  
"Kind of you, remembering." Cristiano smiled. "At least this one." Cristiano comment with a acid tone.  
"What do you mean?" Lionel asked while looking to Cristiano.  
"'Don't worry, I'll be at home at 4pm today.'" Cristiano replied.  
"I knew you didn't forgive me for being late!" Lionel exclaimed.  
"You made wait you for two hours, Lionel!" Cristiano argued angrily.  
"Ney, were needing me!" Lionel argued. Their faces were getting closer and closer.  
"I was too!" Cristiano argued punching the wall.  
"You didn't tried to kill yourself like he did!" Lionel replied, punching the wall too.  
"He..." Cristiano got quiet for a while, he really heared that? "He did what?" Cristiano asked starting feeling guilty.  
"He was bleeding to much when I arrived in his house, he did cut his wrists." Lionel looked down. "He asked me to don't say this to someone but, he's was diagnosed with deep depression two months ago." Lionel explained, sitting down.  
"Why didn't you told me that before?" Cristiano asked, sitting on Lionel's side.  
"He asked me to." Lionel replied looking down.  
"I..." Cristiano looked down feeling his eyes starting to melt. "I'm so sorry, babe." Cristiano asked starting crying.  
"Cris..." Lionel looked at his boyfriend.  
"I'm stupid." Cristiano was crying a lot.  
"Don't cry, Cris, please." Lionel asked while lying Cristiano's head down on his lap. "You just didn't knew that, it's not completely your fault." Lionel argued while petting Cristiano's cheek.  
"I'll stop being jealous, I promise that to you Lionel." Cristiano promised.  
"Hey, Cris, it's ok." Lionel said smiling. "He's going to be better, just like us." Lionel replied smiling.  
"You know, I always had a fetish with doing sex on candle lights." Cristiano laughed.  
"Let's try?" Lionel asked happily.  
"Let me just do one thing first." Cristiano asked searching for something inside his pocket.  
"What are you searching for?" Lionel asked.  
"For this." Cristiano replied while showing to Lionel a golden wedding ring. "You've fucked with all my plans for today. We were going to a restaurant where I would ask you to be my husband. But I'm asking now anyway." Cristiano explained laughing. " Do you marry me, Lionel?" Cristiano asked.  
"I will!" Lionel exclaimed crying while hugging Cristiano.  
"I love you." Cristiano smiled approaching his face with Lionel's.  
"I love you too." Lionel smiled while started kissing Cristiano. "And this is going to be a long night." Lionel smiled while trying to take Cristiano's shirt off of his chest.  
"Yes, this is going to be a long night." Cristiano's laughed while throwing his shirt in some part of the kitchen he couldn't care less.  
This was going to be a really long night.


End file.
